


Hey Angel

by stylinsonsugarpuff



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonsugarpuff/pseuds/stylinsonsugarpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is dying and falling in love with Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Sorry if it's awful, I tried.

Harry Styles was 3 years old when he moved to Doncaster. His mother had loved Cheshire, she really had, but the work promotion was too great an offer to turn down. They had a nice house in a lovely place, and Anne was sure they would meet lovely people, they just didn't know anyone yet.

Harry was 4 when he met Louis. Anne had taken him and Gemma out for a trip to feed the ducks by the river. He had been afraid of them at first, until another boy came up to him and took his hand to show him how nice they were. The boy was a bit older than him with fluffy brown hair and big blue eyes. He didn't make fun of Harry for being scared, he just made him feel okay again. Harry thought he was going to like him.

He was 5 when he was about to start school. He had introduced 'the boy' to his mum who had introduced himself as Louis. They're mums had got on really well while they chased each other around the riverbank. Now they were best friends, as close as you can be at that age, and Louis was going to look after him at school tomorrow when he met all the big kids.

When they reached the school gates, they both waved bye to Anne and Louis led him inside. He showed him around acting as his personal tour guide; showed him the bathrooms, the cloakrooms, the canteen and took him to meet his new teacher, who smiled at him when he walked in and was very very nice. Harry liked her a lot. He also didn't let go of Louis' hand the whole 'tour'. Louis didn't mind. 

The bell rang. 'Now Hazza,' Louis started, using the nickname they had both grown fond of, 'I have to go to my class now, but don't worry you'll be fine. You'll make lots of new friends and have a great time. I'll see you at lunch.' He threw his arms around the younger lads neck. 'Bye BooBear,' Harry whispered. And when Louis left a short kiss on Harry's forehead, he thought he might just be okay after all.

When Harry was 6 years old, he had lots of friends. On his first day he made friends with a little blonde boy called Niall. He was really nice and funny and had a really cool accent. Harry thought he was great. At lunch, Louis found him as promised and let Harry and Niall sit at the 'cool kids' table with his friends Liam and Zayn. They had all got on really well and were still best friends a year later. But Louis was still Harry's bestest best friend. Always.

He was 7 when he heard Louis sing for the first time. He walked into his room after Jay let him in and found him singing his little heart out. He was about to walk out, thinking he'd interrupted something when Louis grinned at him, beckoned him over and told him to join in. He didn't though. He just sat and listened. Because Louis' voice was amazing and he could've listened to it for hours.

Harry was 8 years old and it was almost Christmas. Which meant it was Louis' birthday soon. Louis was going to be 11 and going to 'big big school' soon, with Liam, Zayn and Gemma. Harry tried not to be too disappointed. For Louis' birthday he had an amazing idea. On that day about a year ago, Louis had somehow managed to make Harry sing for him. Louis had a way of doing that sometimes. And Louis thought Harry's voice was absolutely amazing and asked him to sing for him all the time.

So for Louis' birthday, Harry was going to sing to him. They were having a party at Louis' house with him, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis' other friends Stan and Oli. The last two scared him a bit, but he wasn't going to let them stop him giving Louis the best gift he could think of.

About halfway through, just before the cake, they all give Louis their presents. Usually they'd do it at the start but Harry had told Jay his plan, and she made him wait a little longer.

Niall gave him a joke set full of prank stuff Louis was bound to love. Zayn gave him a voucher to get songs for the new iPod he had gotten from his mum. Liam, Stan and Oli all gave him their presents and then it was Harry's turn. 'So little Hazza,' he said, ruffling his hair, 'What've you got. Not that you needed to get anything but, you know..' He ended sheepishly. Harry allwwaayyss got Louis a present. 'I got you a song, well not actually, I didn't write it but mum always plays it in the car and it's my favourite and you always say you like my voice and yeah.'

He stood in front of everyone and started singing. He tried not to look at anyone but Louis throughout the song, it was only for him. And by the smile on Louis' face he could tell he liked it.

'Free fallin', fallin'  
Free fallin', fallin''

He finished before he felt Louis' arms wrap around him. 'Thank you Hazza, that was beautiful. My favourite,' he whispered. 'Really?' Harry asked, 'More than the joke set?' Louis chuckled and Harry felt the vibrations against his chest. 'More than the joke set.'

He was 9 when he woke up feeling sick. He was too warm and too cold at the same time. His skin felt weird and he was really really tired. He walked into his mum's room and told her, she said they'd take him to a doctor first thing in the morning.

Harry barely slept, despite being exhausted, and didn't feel any better when he woke up from the brief sleep he had. At 9am his mum took him to the doctors office and it was scary. There was lots of people walking round in suits and people coughing and/or sneezing everywhere. Anne sat down and took a magazine out her handbag. He jumped up next to her and started to swing his legs beneath the chair.

'Harry Styles!' Someone called out after what seemed like forever. The doctor led them through to a room and sat them down before proceeding to ask Harry questions, all of which his mum answered for him. The doctor seemed nice, but she still scared him a little, and he wished Louis was here. This was a Saturday, and Louis was supposed to come over later.

The doctor's face grew stern when Harry showed her the red marks his mother had discovered on his back earlier that morning. She talked to Anne briefly then made them an appointment at the hospital to have his white blood cells checked, whatever that meant. 'Wait,' Anne started, 'White blood cells, does that mean?' The doctor grimaced. 'Honestly, I don't know anything without the test. The hospital staff will tell you everything, I assure you. I'm sorry.'

Anne looked like she was about to cry but she wasn't one to break easily. Harry could still tell she was upset though. And he didn't like it. 'You made my mum sad!' He addressed the doctor, with an upset look on his face. 'It's okay H, come on.' She thanked the Doctor before walking him to the car.

They had to wait even longer at the doctors. They took Harry into a room and did some weird tests on him. Harry didn't like it, he wanted Louis there to hold his hand. He didn't know why, but Louis always made him feel better. After all the horrible stuff was over, Anne took him back out into the waiting area.

When the new doctor came back his face was grave. Harry felt his mothers breath hitch when he saw his expression. He came over and told her lots of things in complicated words he didn't understand. He heard the words 'I'm sorry' at the end. And then she started crying. The tears were streaming and streaming and Harry didn't know why and he just wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to stop.

Harry Styles was 10 years old and he had Acute Lymphotic Leukemia. He had chemotherapy a few months ago and he hated it. All his hair was gone, he was weak. He was at home but had to go into hospital for long periods at a time and although he could go out with his friends sometimes he couldn't run around with them or play football with them and he hated it. But today was a good day, Louis was coming to see him.

'Hiya, Curly.' Harry smiled. 'I'm not curly anymore Lou, it's all gone.' He tried not to seem upset. 'You'll always be curly to me. Budge over.' They played video games and listened to good music all day. Harry didn't go to school anymore and Louis was in high school anyways, so Harry missed him sometimes.

Anne made them pizza which they ate watching trashy TV. Louis laughed along at all the bad jokes. Harry just smiled because he couldn't help thinking that Louis looked really pretty when he laughed. It was a great day. And when Louis left he gave Harry an extra long hug when he left, whispering, 'My little Hazza.' Harry didn't know why he felt so good.

By the time he was 11 Harry knew his feelings for Louis were more than platonic. He knew he liked him as more than a friend. He also was secretly hoping Louis felt the same way, but Louis was two years older and there was a lot of pretty girls in his class, Harry thought, girls who weren't sick, girls who weren't dying. Because he understood it now, he understood that he wasn't going to grow up and have a normal life. But he also new that no matter how short his life was, if he had his friends, his family, if he had Louis, it would be okay.

They were at Louis' house arguing over what stupid TV programme to watch this time. Louis had his head on Harry's lap, who was running his fingers through Louis' hair. They had always been this cuddly, and though some people found it odd it was just the way they were.  
'Hazza we can't watch GossipGirl, that's way too girly'  
'Anything's better than Keeping Up With The Kardashians, gosh Boo.'

Louis giggled and Harry bent over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, just like he remembered Louis doing on his first day of school. The older boy paused for a minute, as if thinking about something then pulled Harry down and pressed his lips against his.

Harry felt fireworks. He thought the rumours weren't true, and he wasn't even a teenager yet, but when Louis kissed him he felt the sparks. And he loved it.

They spent the rest of the day cuddled up together on the couch, playing with each other's hair, placing slow kisses on each other's lips and giggling.

Louis fell asleep with Harry in his arms, and when Anne walked in she couldn't be happier for them. Because they were LouisAndHarry, HarryAndLouis and nothing could ever change that.

Except the cancer. Harry was 12 when it all went down hill. He woke up one night worse than he had ever been before. He couldn't hear anything except the rushed sounds of his mother breathing through the tears and the hushed voices of the paramedics. He couldn't feel anything as he was moved into the ambulance. But somehow he knew this was it.

The next time he woke up the first thing he saw were the bright blue orbs of the 14 year old boy who meant the world to him, and his mother behind him. He could faintly make out Niall, Liam and Zayns forms further back. He was struggling to stay focuses but he just kept his eyes fixed on Louis'.

He was crying and Harry didn't think he could handle that. His mother was crying too and Harry had always hated his mother being upset. 'Please,' he breathed out, 'just be happy when I'm gone.' That broke Louis' heart and he broke down, crying into Anne's shoulder. 'It's okay H, you can let go now.' He smiled at his mum and she faintly smiled back. Then Louis spoke, just 3 words but the only words Harry needed to hear.

'I Love You'

And he closed his eyes for the last time.

~•~

Louis Tomlinson was 19 when he moved out. He started university, taking a course to become a P.E. teacher. He was so young when his Hazza died and it took a while to get over it, he still didn't think he was really. Every person he passed with vibrant green eyes or dark curly hair scarred his heart a little more. He got a job working at a coffee shop on the high street of the city. And we walked there every morning with Free Falling by John Mayer playing in his ears without fail. Though the original would never be as beautiful as Harry's.

And every once in a while, he'd look up at the sky and imagine Harry's face smiling down add him, the beautiful smile that constantly adorned his face, before and after the illness took over him.

And he'd smile back up. And whisper to him.

'Hey Hazza.' 'Hey H.' 'Hey Curly.'

'Hey Angel.'


End file.
